Gaara se enamora
by Kunoichi Bakemono
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si, el solitario Gaara se encontrara con una chica que talves en algun momento ... quien sabe...quizas haya sido su amiga en la infancia?...
1. el espia

**Fanfic: Gaara Se enamora**

**1° capitulo: el espía.**

No había pasado más de dos meses después de la terrible accidente con Akatsuki; aquella noche, Gaara no podía dormir, pues era un habito que anteriormente evitaba (pues el shukaku dominaba su cuerpo), y aun no se acostumbraba a el. Así que decidió tomar un paseo por Sunagakure; se abrigo un poco y salio de su habitación lo más silencioso posible para evitar ser visto.

Estando fuera, se percato que alguien le estaba espiando, pero no le tomo importancia, pues siendo un alto cargo de la villa se había acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando sea acosado, en mayoría por las jóvenes kunoichis de la aldea.

Ya había pasado rato y aquel que le perseguía no se rendía, hasta q la paciencia de Gaara-Sama estaba en sus limites…

Tú, quién eres y porqué me sigues- un fúnebre silesio se presento en el instante, pero nada engañaría a Gaara, así que no dudo en decir: ¿qué, no piezas contestar?-

-Se que estas ahí-

La noche era fría y bastante calmada, estas condiciones hacían que, hasta el ninja más experimentado fuera descubierto con mayor facilidad.

Se que te escondes detrás de ese poste- recalco Gaara y volteando a su lado derecho, apunto hacia un poste de alumbrado público que se encontraba detrás de él, y dijo- ¡ahí!

La persona que se encontraba escondida quedó paralizada del susto, sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar entrar en sus pulmones aire muy rápidamente y eso, había conseguido hacer un pequeño ruido.

Gaara se notó un poco sorprendido, pues aquel pequeño ruidito le hizo notar que era una chica quien le seguía, y aun no comprendía cómo alguien (hablando en general), podía estar despierto a tales horas, sin mencionarse.

Siendo insistente dijo- ¿quién eres? o por lo menos dime: ¿porqué me sigues?-y sin dejar espacio para una respuesta concluyo, expresando su fastidio por la situación- se que tu intención no es atacarme, pues si esa hubiera sido la razón tiempo atrás me hubieras echo una emboscada.

Mientras tanto… detrás del poste… una chica que no aparentaba mayor edad que Gaara, paralizada del cuerpo pero no de la mente, no podía dejar de reprocharse: -soy una tonta… a pasado mucho tiempo desde…, no, no puedo rendirme, yo… yo. Dedo hablar; no puedo dejar esto así, ya estoy en esto lo tengo que hacer. Pero cómo, ¿acaso estoy loca?, no estoy preparada, voy a huir.

En ese momento cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que el chico había escuchado sus pensamientos, -no huirás- y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras la arena del suelo había tomado la forma de una cuerda, que rápidamente la amarró contra el poste, dejando únicamente libre sus brazos.

Lo… lo siento- al fin la chica logro pronunciar palabra.

En cuestión de segundo Gaara estaba cara a cara con la chica misteriosa, al ver su rostro retrocedió 2 pasos de impresión. Una bella chica de ojos grandes y brillosos, color azul celeste, piel crema, labios rosa y cabello negro estaba justo delante de él.

No por ser una chica muy bella significa que me puede espiar cuando guste- pensó- pero… ese… ese rostro se me hace muy familiar, ese rostro que manaba paz y esos ojos brillosos que nadie puede evitar ver, se que los he visto en otro lugar.

La chica también pensaba en él- estar junto a el, se siente tan bien, pero se que me olvido, ya han pasado casi 10 años, yo… yo no se… no se que hacer.

Él se volvió a acercar a ella, la miro a los ojos, cruzo los brazos y pregunto de manera fría:-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Los ojos verdes de Gaara brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, eso y su carácter serio lo hacían tan popular en Sunagakure, ninguna chica se resistía y lógicamente todo esto había hecho que la chica levemente se sonrojara y desviara la mirada. La chica estaba muy apenada y evitaba ver el rostro de Gaara-sama pues savia que se pondría tan roja como un tomate.

Miwako- contesto suavemente

Los tímpanos de Gaara retumbaron al oír aquel nombre. –Definitivamente te he visto en otro lugar, talvez no últimamente, pero se que te conozco… ¿porqué? ¿Quién eres?- pensó. Drásticamente el rostro del chico había cambiado, y aun no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Quién era esa chica?

El silencio nuevamente estaba presente. –No puedo contenerme más, si no desahogo mi corazón moriré; esto es… no puedo, no puedo- pensaba Miwako.

-Yo… yo te amo, no puedo evitarlo, talvez no te acuerdes, no… se que no te acuerdas, tengo que ser realistas, y no te voy a obligar a recordar, siento haberte seguido pero mi corazón no pudo esperar más- de sus ojos azules chorreaban lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Estas palabras detuvieron los pensamientos del kazekage, e hicieron que su corazón palpitara cada vez más fuerte, tanto que no pudo evitar que Miwako escuchara sus latidos.

Gaara nuevamente se acercó a la chica, tomo su mentón y levanto su rostro obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos. -¿por qué me quieres tanto?- su corazón palpitaba tanto que empezó a temblar un poco, se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada sin soltar a la chica. Gaara se sentía tan extraño, pues nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, por el contrario se le hacía molesto que las jóvenes de la aldea estuvieran tras el.

Yo te quiero porque… eres lindo… y –

No me refiero a eso- Gaara interrumpió a Miwako- por qué alguien tan linda se fijaría en…-haciendo una pequeña pausa, bajo la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:

-una bakemono como yo.

El kazekage se dio la vuelta, seco una lagrima que corrió por su rostro, deshizo la técnica que tenía amarrada a la chica contra el poste y pretendió irse cuando…

No te vayas- Miwako lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo- note vayas, no por el momento

Gaara-sama la miro, los ojos brillosos de la chica solo lo miraban a el y a nadie más, aquella chica realmente lo amaba. Su rostro se veía como si hubiera un ángel frente a ella.

Por favor, quédate con migo, se que no recuerdas nada pero…

Gaara no pudo controlar sus impulsos, las palabras de la chica habían sido interrumpidas por un beso.

Sus labios son tan suaves, no quiero alejarme de el, quisiera quedarme así por siempre-sonrojada la chica pensó.

Esta sensación es tan… tan diferente, me siento tan bien- al igual sonrojado pensaba el kazekage.

Era una escena tan bella, dos chicos enamorados, besándose apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna.

¿Esto en un sueño?- se pregunto la chica- no claro que no- y para confirmar los hechos, abrió suavemente los ojos, y si, Gaara le estaba besando dulcemente pero al mirar un poco más haya del suave rostro del chico…

Miwako dio un pequeño salto, empujo al chico y se tapo la boca, sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, Gaara volteo hacia donde ella miraba, estaban tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos que no habían notado que enfrente de ellos se encontraba observándoles nada más y nada menos que…

**CoNtINuArA**


	2. recuerdos 1 parte

**Este es un Fanfiction, y como su nombre lo dice es fictisio ... los personajes a esepcion de Miwako pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... , parte es basada en la historia original, pero en mayoria es parte de mi imaginacion, si no estas deacuerdo simplemente no leas ... GRACIAS.**

Fanfic: Gaara Se enamora

2 capitulo: Recuerdos 1era parte

Gaara se notó extrañado por la reacción de Miwako, y al voltear no pudo evitar asustarse… su hermana mayor, Temari los estaba observando, no parecía contenta, por el contrario. En fin, con una sola palabra se definiría todo… estaba más que furiosa.

Tu… tu maldito- decía Temari con una expresión que cada vez daba más miedo- cómo te atreves a salir sin decir nada, me haz dado un buen susto, me hiciste salir en pijama, ¿crees que no me preocupo por ti?, y mientras yo no puedo dormir, tu muy lindo con tu novia, ¿Cómo sabes que realmente te quiere y no solo esta con tigo por tu alto poder?... bla… blablabla… bla…

Una gran gota de sudor salio de la cabeza del chico- por eso nunca te digo nada- pensó

Baaka, ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo en tono furioso

¡Cállate ya!- grito Gaara- no soy un niño y menos tu hijo, lo que haga o no, a ti no te debe afectar en nada.

Los dos hermanos estaban tan ocupados en su escenita, que Miwako se sintió como un estorbo, y sin decir palabra se fue. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando Gaara noto la ausencia de la chica, y bastante molesto replico: -Es tu culpa, ella se fue, ¡"gracias Temari"!

Temari se sintió un poco culpable y decidió callarse de una sola vez.

-lo siento, tienes razon- y bajando la mirada concluyo: -vamos a casa.

Gaara cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca, pues quería estar con Miwako para recordar de donde la conocía; pero ella se había ido, no había vuelta atrás, difícilmente la volvería a ver, pues siempre estaba ocupado con sus labores de kazekage y no podía buscarla por toda Sunagakure.

Durante el camino, ninguno de los hermanos se dirigió la palabra; al llegar a casa, Gaara entro y le aporreo la puerta a su hermana, impidiéndole el paso.

Y cuando logro entrar -Porque dem...-

Cállate- interrumpió Gaara

-Debes entender, soy tu hermana y me preocupo por….

Te dije que te callaras- volvió a interrumpir el chico, y ya bastante enojado, subió a su recamara se encerró allí.

Temari le siguió, pero de igual manera le aporreó la puerta en las narices.

¡Lo siento, ¿ya?!- grito la hermana, aunque su expresión no parecía de arrepentimiento.

Ya te dije que no eres mi madre, así que ¡cállate!- grito Gaara desde el interior de su habitación.

¿Madre? Murió por tu maldita causa- bajando el tono en las últimas palabras, pues había notado lo que había dicho.

Es eso, salio Kankuro de la habitación de alado, con una pose fodonga, rascándose la cabeza y llevaba consigo una expresión de ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-Esta vez te pasaste Temari- dijo Kankuro mientras miraba hacia la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de Gaara.

En eso Gaara abrió su puerta bruscamente, tanto que la puerta quedo colgando de unos cuantos tornillos.

A mí, no me dieron a escoger si quería o no contener un demonio, solo lo hicieron, y ya. Si deberías reclamarle a alguien, debería ser al 4° kazekage (refiriéndose a su padre) ¡o lo siento!, igual esta muerto- su mirada estaba llena de rabia, las palabras de Temari lo habían molestado demasiado – nunca he sentido el calor de una madre, y por el contrario, desde su vientre me alimento con odio. Pero si estuviera viva, aun sabiendo que ella no deseaba mi nacimiento, yo aun así la querría.

El pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos había quedado en silencio, los hermanos de Gaara quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de se hermano menor, pues siendo un adolescente callado y de pocas palabras, en esta ocasión lo habían hecho llegar a sus límites.

Los ojos de Gaara estaban llenos de lagrimas y evitando que sus hermanos las vieran, bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

El ya no es un niño, ya es bastante maduro, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, no debiste de gritarle eso, - dijo Kankuro, mostrándose más serio presenta la situación.- pero como siempre, llevas las cosas más lejos de lo que son.

Yo no le quise decir eso- respondió Temari entre llanto.

Mientras tanto, Gaara trataba de olvidar lo sucedido, por el momento solo quería recordar de donde había visto antes a Miwako.

Olvida a Temari, sabes que ella no quiso decir eso, ella te quiere, por eso se preocupa por ti, como la hermana mayor que es, aunque siempre lleva las cosas más lejos de lo normal.- comentaba Kankuro mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Creo que en esta ocasión también le apoyé para llevar a este grado las cosas, pero no por ello tenía que recordarme, lo que me llevo lamentando casi 16 años- contesto el chico un poco melancólico.

Vamos, ya es tarde, trata de dormir un poco- concluyo Kankuro, mientras bostezaba y se dirigía a las escaleras.

Siendo tarde, aun quedaba unas horas para que amaneciera… los hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En esta ocasión el kazekage no pudo cerrar la puerta, pues minutos antes la había des compuesto. Se cambio y se acostó un rato, tratando de dormir un poco; pero eso si, sin quitar ni un segundo de su mente a la bella chica de ojos azul celeste.

Pronto logro caer en un profundo sueño…

Snif, snif…-

De quién es ese llanto- se pregunto Gaara, mirando a sus alrededores. Al parecer se encontraba en su antigua habitación, en la casa de su tío Yashamaru. Parecía ser de noche, pues todo estaba oscuro, y no podía ver con claridad.

Snif, snif…-

No llores Gaara- decía una voz dulce

Al escuchar esto el chico se noto sorprendido y decidió aproximarse al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Es que en esta aldea nadie me quiere, todos me miran con odio, ¿por qué? ¿por qué nací siendo un bakemono?... nadie me quiere aquí. Snif-

¡Mentira!, yo te quiero, yo no te temo, yo se que eres una persona, no un bakemono. Ellos no saben que tú, vales más de lo que piensan.

Pero… pero nadie más me quiere… los niños no quieren jugar con migo, y por el contrario huyen de mi-

Yo estoy con tigo, no te preocupes por los demás-

Esas frases se le hacían tan familiares a Gaara, aunque por el momento solo reconocía su propia voz, la voz del niño llorón y solitario que solía ser, hace ya, 10 años atrás.

Gracia Miwako-chan

Los tímpanos de Gaara retumbaron nuevamente y los recuerdos regresaban nuevamente.

Aquella chica de cabello negro, ojos azul celeste y piel crema, tiempo atrás fue la única amiga de Gaara, la única que le aceptó desde el principio.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por la pálida piel del chico, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando la imagen de la habitación se aclaro…

**CoNtINuArA**


End file.
